


Горячая вода и нежные объятия

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Горячая вода и нежные объятия<br/>Автор: Анна Швеллер<br/>Фандом: Spartacus: Vengeance<br/>Пейринг: Агрон/Назир<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Тип: слэш<br/>Жанр: флафф<br/>Объём: ок. 1600 слов<br/>Саммари: Назир и Агрон вместе принимают ванну. Написано по заявке на фест однострочников<br/>Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды<br/>Размещение с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Горячая вода и нежные объятия

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Горячая вода и нежные объятия  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер  
> Фандом: Spartacus: Vengeance  
> Пейринг: Агрон/Назир  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Тип: слэш  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Объём: ок. 1600 слов  
> Саммари: Назир и Агрон вместе принимают ванну. Написано по заявке на фест однострочников  
> Дисклеймер: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды  
> Размещение с разрешения автора

Захваченная вилла почти не отличалась от той, где жил Назир еще будучи рабом. Даже роспись на стенах в виде птиц и цветов была похожей. Он боялся, что нахлынувшие воспоминания будут неприятны, но на самом деле они ничуть его не тронули – та жизнь теперь казалась такой далекой и нереальной, будто принадлежала совсем другому человеку. Он давно стал таким же мятежником, как беглые гладиаторы, и не жалел об этом. Но было кое-что, по чему он до сих пор скучал.  
И пока мятежники, перебив хозяев и их охрану и освободив от ошейников рабов, занялись разграблением кладовых и винных подвалов, Назир отправился на поиски своей цели.  
Даже ванная находилась в том же месте, что и в его прежнем доме. Рабы наполнили ее горячей водой, похоже, собирались искупать хозяев как раз в тот момент, когда на них напали. От воды еще поднимался легкий пар. На невысоком резном столике, стоящем у края бассейна, было приготовлено все, что нужно: мягкие простыни, чтобы закутаться и обтереться, душистое мыло, масла и отвары для волос. Назир удовлетворенно улыбнулся и развязал веревку, стягивающую его волосы на затылке. Спутанными прядями они упали на плечи, Назир растрепал их пальцами и поморщился. Уже много месяцев он не мог, как следует, позаботиться о своих волосах – это самое большое лишение, которое он испытывал в теперешней жизни. Но сейчас ему выпала неожиданная удача в виде теплой ванны. Он быстро скинул на пол одежду и опустился в горячую воду.  
Иногда казалось, что Агрон обладает каким-то особым чутьем, которое всегда позволяло ему найти Назира, куда бы тот ни пошел. Агрон наполнил два кубка и, оставив своих развеселившихся товарищей, отправился на поиски куда-то пропавшего Назира, с которым хотел разделить радость и вино. Никого другого он бы не додумался искать в хозяйских купальнях, но ноги сами привели его в просторное помещение без окон с мраморным полом и бассейном. На высоких подставках горели свечи, журчала вода, текущая из скрытых протоков, а в центре бассейна по пояс в воде стоял Назир, который склонил голову, пытаясь смыть мыльную пену со своих волос.  
– Вот ты где, – усмехнулся Агрон. – Наслаждаешься удобствами?  
– Когда еще выпадет такая возможность? Присоединяйся, – предложил Назир, – пока вода не остыла.  
Агрон поставил кубки на пол, снял с плеча перевязь и шнурок с шеи и начал быстро раздеваться, не переставая смотреть, как Назир моет длинные волосы, как пропускает между пальцами густые блестящие пряди, которые теперь казались еще темнее, и вдруг подумал, что должно быть, ему не достает того комфорта, к которому он привык, живя на римской вилле.  
– Соскучился по всему этому? – усмехнулся Агрон, забираясь к нему в воду.  
– Поверь, это единственное из прошлой жизни, по чему я скучаю, – ответил Назир, откидывая мокрые волосы за спину. – Теперь я не могу ухаживать за своими волосами, как прежде. Думаю, придется их обрезать.  
Агрон протянул руку, схватил длинную мокрую прядь и прижал ее к своим губам.  
– Мне будет их не хватать, – признался он.  
Он любил волосы Назира, любил перебирать их, когда они лежали в постели, утомившись после ласк, или отводить с лица растрепанные пряди, которые выбивались из тесемок после тренировки, нравилось смотреть, как они блестят на солнце – когда Назиру удавалось помыть их дождевой водой или водой из ручья. Но он понимал, что теперь это слишком большая роскошь, которую Назир больше не мог себе позволить.  
Агрон обхватил руками его голову и запустил обе пятерни в волосы, словно в последний раз мог насладиться ими.  
– Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь остричь их прямо сейчас, – усмехнулся Назир.  
Он подошел к краю бассейна и взял со столика мыло и губку.  
– Иди сюда, я и тебя помою.  
Агрон нахмурился и оттолкнул руки Назира.  
– Ты теперь не раб и не должен этого делать. Я и сам могу помыться.  
– Я хочу позаботиться о тебе, как твой возлюбленный, а не как раб, – твердо сказал Назир. Позволь. Мне будет приятно.  
– Хорошо, если ты так хочешь, – неохотно согласился Агрон, позволяя Назиру прикоснуться к себе намыленной губкой.  
Агрон не видел привлекательности, в том, чтобы, как зажравшийся римлянин, часами отмокать в воде. В лудусе они много времени проводили в банях, но все чаще потели, а потом намазывали тело маслом и соскребали с себя грязь, чтобы после несколько раз окунуться в бассейн. Он считал, что и сейчас достаточно лишь пару раз обмакнуться в воду, чтобы смыть с себя грязь, кровь и пот, но быстро изменил свое мнение: вода приятно расслабляла, от мыла исходил приятный травяной запах, и руки Назира скользили по его телу, снимая усталость и принося удовольствие. И он решил, что это очень даже приятно. «Долбанные римляне умеют побаловать себя», – усмехнулся про себя Агрон.  
Назир мыл его не как раб, хотя движения его рук были заучены и отточены еще в прежней жизни, но теперь он мог делать то, чего не было позволено с его господином, да он бы и сам этого не пожелал: Назир целовал губы и плечи Агрона, ерошил его мокрые волосы и шутливо брызгал водой в лицо.  
Агрон не двигался, покорно позволяя Назиру тщательно тереть губкой шею и плечи, смывать с рук и груди кроваво-грязные потеки и ополаскивать чистой водой. А когда любовник коснулся его живота, Агрон не выдержал, решив, что прелюдия слишком затянулась, и попытался его обнять, но Назир решительно оттолкнул его ладони.  
– Стой смирно, – велел он. – Я еще не закончил.  
Агрон вздохнул и покорился.  
– Я думал, под мытьем ты имел в виду трах, – признался он.  
Назир укоризненно посмотрел на него исподлобья, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
– Я действительно просто хотел тебя помыть.  
– Не нравится, как пахнет беглый гладиатор? – поддразнил Агрон и брызнул ему в лицо водой.  
Назир со смехом заслонил глаза, а потом бросил в Агрона губку и, зачерпнув воду двумя ладонями, обрызгал его с головой. Агрон схватил его за шею, привлек к себе в крепком объятии и жарко поцеловал.  
– Нравится, очень нравится, – прошептал Назир, поглаживая руки и плечи своего любовника. – Но позволь мне маленькую слабость – насладиться прелестями этой ванны.  
Агрон улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал его губы.  
– А теперь не мешай мне, – отталкивая его, твердо сказал Назир, но на губах плясала игривая улыбка.  
Он подошел к краю бассейна и откинулся на стенку, а потом протянул руку, привлекая Агрона к себе. Тот подобрался ближе и сел на ступеньку спиной к Назиру, оказавшись в кольце его объятий. Теперь Назир водил по его телу не губкой, а руками, зачерпывал воду в сложенные лодочкой ладони, обливал его спину и целовал мокрую кожу вслед за стекающими струйками.  
Ловкие пальцы Назира медленно скользили вверх и вниз по его спине и бокам, порхали по животу, дразнили, не касаясь паха, и в другой раз Агрон бы нетерпеливо схватил его руку и направил туда, где больше всего хочется почувствовать ее прикосновение, но сейчас он был ленивым и разморенным, и полностью отдался во власть Назира. Ладонь еще раз невесомо скользнула по спине, а потом исчезла под водой, и Агрон почувствовал, как пальцы касаются его между ягодиц.  
– Там ты тоже собираешься меня мыть? – спросил он, откидывая голову на плечо Назира.  
– Да, везде… – раздался над ухом горячий шепот Назира.  
Другая рука оказалась на его члене, мягко поглаживая и сжимая, Агрон вздохнул и закрыл от наслаждения глаза. Эти чувственные неторопливые ласки совсем не походили на неистовый быстрый трах, на который рассчитывал Агрон, но оказались еще приятнее, они расслабляли и погружали его в негу и наполняли безмятежным счастьем. Словно в мире не было ничего, кроме окутывавшей его ласковой воды и объятий любимого. Он мог бы наслаждаться этим ощущением часами, ему даже не хотелось скорее кончить, он мечтал, чтобы Назир вот так ласкал его, подводя к самому пику, а потом снова оттягивал его...  
Но руки Назира внезапно остановились. Он толкнул Агрона в спину и сказал решительно:  
– Ну все, пора выбираться из воды.  
– Разве я уже достаточно чист? – растерянно спросил Агрон, моргая и пытаясь вернуться в реальность из своего блаженного забытья.  
– Вполне. Ты и так едва не заснул. Если пробудешь в воде еще дольше, твоя кожа сморщится, как сушеный финик, – и он со смехом указал на покрасневший мягкий член Агрона.  
– Ты же знаешь, мне хватит одного мгновения, чтобы он встал! – пылко уверил его гладиатор.  
Назир тихо рассмеялся и выбрался из воды. Он взял со скамьи мягкую простыню и обернул вокруг себя. Агрон с шумом поднялся следом, расплескивая вокруг себя воду. Назир накинул ему на плечи другую простыню и наскоро его обтер.  
– Теперь ложись на скамью, – сказал он, – и я натру твое тело ароматным маслом, – и повернулся к столику, на котором были расставлены разные пузырьки и флаконы.  
– Ну хватит, – проворчал Агрон, хватая его за руку и притягивая к себе. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я был не только весь вымытый, но и пах, как римская шлюха?  
Назир только рассмеялся, когда Агрон, распахнув простыню, обнял его, укрывая широкими полами, и потянул за собой, пока они оба не свалились на скамью.  
Оказавшись сверху, Назир приподнялся, раскинул полы простыни в сторону, обнажая тело Агрона, и провел по груди пальцами, растирая капли воды. Агрон схватил пригоршню его влажных волос, сжал в кулаке и притянул его ближе, заставляя прижаться губами к своему жадному рту. Они неистово целовались, сталкиваясь языками, покусывая и посасывая нижнюю губу, скорее дразня, чем лаская друг друга, и обоим нравилось, как же легко нежность перетекала в неистовую страсть, а животное влечение оборачивалось игривой лаской.  
Назир оторвался от его рта и начал поцелуями прокладывать путь вниз, лаская шею и грудь, а пальцы скользили по животу Агрона.  
Агрон крепко обнимал его, большие ладони нетерпеливо шарили по спине и бедрам Назира, но постепенно их движения становились беспорядочными и ленивыми. Агрон глубоко вздохнул и обхватил голову Назира, целовавшего его живот, заставляя подняться и посмотреть на себя.  
– Мы можем потрахаться позже? – спросил он.  
– Что? – удивился Назир.  
– Ты знаешь, это купание меня порядком разморило...  
От этого бесхитростного признания Назир потерял дар речи.  
– Ты предпочитаешь сон моим ласкам? – наконец воскликнул он.  
Агрон виновато улыбнулся.  
– Прости, малыш, обещаю, что наверстаю в следующий раз.  
– Ты будешь мне должен вдвойне.  
– Все, что угодно! Ты же знаешь, я весь твой, телом и душой.  
Назир усмехнулся и погладил его по лицу. Потом поднялся на ноги и взял для них обоих сухие простыни.  
– Иди сюда, – позвал он, протягивая руку. – Если мы собираемся спать, то я хочу насладиться удобством господской постели. Пойдем, найдем спальню, пока ее не занял кто-то другой.  
Агрон взял его за руку и покорно последовал за Назиром, чтобы еще несколько мгновений провести наедине в тишине и неге.


End file.
